Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (also known as CN for short, or sometimes The Cartoon Network) is a kids TV channel that plays cartoons, anime, and classic cartoons. It was founded in 1992 by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and Warner Bros as a TV channel that would play all kinds of classic cartoons, (such as The Flintstones, Tom & Jerry, Scooby-Doo!, The Powerpuff Girls) and modern cartoons, (such as Johnny Test, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Teen Titans Go!, Steven Universe) and many other cartoons. Description Cartoon Network is basically a kids TV channel that plays all kinds of cartoons and anime. History Secret Origin of Cartoon Network (1940's-1974) The Secret Origin of Cartoon Network traces back as early as the 1940's with the classic cartoons of the past, such as (Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny, Tom & Jerry, Betty Boop, The Roadrunner, and Porky Pig). In these days, cartoons were all about violence and action. Pre-Cartoon Network (1974-1986) = Development (1986-1992) Original channel and increasing popularity (1992-2007) Modern Cartoon Network (2007-2015) Cartoon Network today (2015-present) = Future of Cartoon Network (Coming 2020) Coming Soon Channels There are many various channel names for Cartoon Network. The following channels are mentioned below: # Adult Swim (2001-present) Adult Audiences (Family Guy, Futurama, The Simpsons, South Park, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers) # Boomerang (2000-present) All Audiences (The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?, The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, The Powerpuff Girls, Tom & Jerry, Johnny Bravo) # Cartoon Network (1992-present) All Audiences; Violence, Language, Action (Adventure Time, Regular Show, Teen Titans Go!, Teen Titans, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Johnny Test) # Cartoon Planet (1999-2007, 2012-present) All Audiences; Violence (Coming Soon) # Toonami (2004-present) All Audiences; Violence, Action (Coming Soon) # List of Programs Main article: List of Cartoon Network shows Current Programs # Adventure Time (2010-present; Reruns) Great Show! # The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present; Reruns) Great Show! # Regular Show (2010-present; Reruns) Great Show! # Steven Universe (2013-present; Reruns) Great Show! # Teen Titans (2003-2006, 2006-2010, 2011-12, 2013-14, 2015-present; Reruns) Great Show! # Teen Titans Go! (2013-present; Reruns) Good Show # The Powerpuff Girls (1996-2004, 2004-2009, 2010-11, 2013-14, 2016-present; Reruns) Great Show! # The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV show) (2016-present; Reruns) Great Show! # We Bare Bears (2015-present; Reruns) Good Show # Upcoming Programs # Coming Soon # Former Programs # Johnny Test (2005-2014) Great Show! # The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2014) Good Show # Coming Soon # Legends Coming Soon Trivia * Coming Soon * In popular culture * Coming Soon * See also * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons * Teen Nick * Boomerang * Disney Channel * Disney Junior * Disney Classic * Disney XD * Playhouse Disney * Toon Disney * Teen Disney * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Timmy Turner * Rugrats * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Johnny Test * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Steven Universe * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV show) * Sofia the First * Doc McStuffins * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Bear in the Big Blue House * References * Coming Soon * The End ©2016 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2016 Iannielli Legend Productions.